


One of the Boys

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna decides it's time to show the recruits how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Boys

In the summer, recruit enrollment was high with the inquisition, which meant much training to do. That meant Cullen was out all day teaching them how to angle their shields and a person’s weakest points. It was dreadful for Rayna, how felt neglected by her Commander. She would lean against the wall, and watch recruits accidentally stab themselves with their swords and she could make out the many curses Cullen was saying under his breath.

Summer in the Frostbacks got hot. They were high in a mountain and the sun was unforgiving. Inquisition members opted for tunics and trousers rather than armor, and that included Rayna. She wore and undershirt, her trousers, and her undone boots around Skyhold, trying to find something to do while Cullen trained soldiers. He was also in just a tunic.

While leaning against the wall one day, Rayna found that the soldiers needed a push. Their training was becoming boring to watch and some were not making the needed progress. It was her army, after all. She decided to step in.

Rayna walked over to the armory and grabbed her daggers. One was dual handed, and was her dominant dagger, and the other was hooked, so when she swung around she could catch her enemy with the other hand. It often worked out well.

“Cullen, I think it’s time we show these recruits how it’s done.” Rayna walked up to him, daggers in hand, ready to spar.

“Inquisitor, I do not think that is necessary.” Cullen rejected.

“Well, I do, Commander.”

Cullen walked over to where his shield was and grabbed it, sword already in hand. While he grabbed it, Rayna tossed her hair into a bun on the top of her head. It was hot.

The recruits backed up from the Inquisitor and the Commander, the two beginning to walk in circled. Rayna was twirling her daggers in her hands, counting Cullen’s steps. Cullen began to crouch down and angle his shield. Rayna new what would come next, and she jumped.

Cullen thrusted his sword forward, but missed. Rayna was already off the ground by the time his arm was fully outstretched. Maker, that girl was quick. Before he could turn around, Rayna landed behind him and tried to disarm him.

But Cullen would not let that happen, not in front of his recruits.

“How did you know my first move?” He asked, when he turned around, staring her down.

“I count.” She smirked. She was no warrior, but she was smart and she knew it. “Take note, men, you do not always think with your sword!”

Cullen took the opportunity to knock her back with his shield.

“And you do not give in to distraction” He yelled.

Rayna, kept on her feet, gaining her balance. She looked up at her Commander, through strands of hair falling in her face. His hair was coming unraveled through sweat, his curls starting to pop. As he started to move towards her, she could see his muscles flex under his shirt.

She loved this weather.

Cullen knocked Rayna back again with his shield. Still keeping balance, she spun around behind him, putting her arm around his neck.

“What to do now, Commander?”

He could feel her breath against the back of his neck. Maker’s Breath. She was fire, in the best way possible.

He grabbed the back of her shirt and brought her over his shoulders. He used his shield to push her back against the wall of Skyhold, arm to her neck. She began to pout. Cullen felt bad. This was the inquisitor.

As she started to pull away, Rayna grabbed his arm and spun him around against the wall. She held both daggers just inches from his neck. She did not realize how close they were until she felt his breathing was just as fast as hers. They were chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen. She was looking him straight in the eye with intense, green eyes. She could count the gold flecks in his.

Cullen dropped his shield.

“You win, My Lady Inquisitor.”

Rayna smiled and backed away. “Let’s do this again sometime, Commander.”

As she walked away, she could see Dorian giving her a smile of approval. And also carrying a towel. She needed it. She was drenched.

“Thanks.” She said to Dorian.

“My, I have to say, that was delightful. Would have been better if he was shirtless.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Dorian.”

She turned around and saw Cullen rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks completely flushed.


End file.
